


The Queen's Aide

by JawnsJumper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Amputation, Blood Kink, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/pseuds/JawnsJumper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While he wore gloves, the bitch’s blood still got under them. What did it taste like? Was any sweetness left in it from her time with Will?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Aide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/gifts).



> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2m51p1c)  
> 
> 
> Katherine Pimms, in this AU, is an assassin who has earned her nickname of Queen.

With Frederick’s mother, ‘Queen’ Kat upstairs to rest and watch her infomercials, Matthew Brown was left alone with one Mistress Molly. He didn’t quite know what, exactly, she had done to piss off Queen herself. 

When he had worked up enough courage to ask, she had simply replied: “She tried to hurt Will.” 

And, well, that was good enough reason for him. 

The first thing that he got to work doing was giving her the hardest pressure he could on her mangled stump of an ankle. He knew, from experience with Dr. Hannibal I'm-an-asshole-sadist-and-I-don't-like-you Lecter, that saving someone's life could be pain unmatched. 

If, of course, you did it right. 

Matthew is very good at following directions. 

Unfortunately, he's not quite as neat as Dr. Lecter. While he wore gloves, the bitch’s blood still got under them. What did it taste like? Was any sweetness left in it from her time with Will? 

Speaking of the red eyed hell beast his lady love is married to, here he is. Watching, and…? What the fuck? 

“You know, Mr. Brown, I think this is the proudest I've ever been of you.” Hannibal said, eyes twinkling and lips curved up into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> come see me on tumblr @mummyholmesisupset


End file.
